The proliferation of the Internet has facilitated the sharing and distribution of content like never before. Users now flock to websites, search engines, and social networks to access and share content from multiple devices and locations around the world. The devices may include personal and portable computers, phones, tablets, video game consoles, personal digital assistants, smart TVs, printers, or any device configured to access the Internet. The access may be wired or wireless, with wireless access growing much faster. It is predicted that by 2016 there will be more wireless devices than people in the world.
Along with the rise in popularity if wireless services, there has been a growing demand for content sharing platforms that are targeted specifically for the mobile user. These include, for example, Instagram for sharing photos, Foursquare for sharing location information, Facebook Mobile and Google+ Mobile for sharing documents, among others. These content sharing platforms enable users to easily share content among their social network peers. However, they are not optimized to let users share and interact with content instantly and securely in real-time in social groups in arbitrary devices.